The Past Returns
by Lover1995
Summary: *Warning there is going to swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot. Rating is T to M.*People may look at me different after they find out what I know. My status is going to go done if I come out and say it. But I'm scared over what the future holds for me. It is all going to change now. My dreams are not going to come true. They might but its going to be hard to reach them.
1. Chapter 1

People may look at me different after they find out what I know. My status is going to go done if I come out and say it. But I'm scared over what the future holds for me. It is all going to change now. My dreams are not going to come true. They might but its going to be hard to reach them. People might call say I am just like her. But different. My name is Kitty Wilde and I am sophomore at McKinley High. The secret I am hiding is that I'm pregant.

It is over Marley and Jake broke up. I know I'm an awful friend for hooking up with my friends ex. But I have a reason. I even told her I hook up with him. It went pretty well. Marley didn't get mad at me at all. I was shocked. But later that week I wasn't feeling that well. I know I wasn't getting sick or any thing. So I went to store and got a pregancey test. I know, why a girl like me get one of those. But I had to make sure it was not. Well that's the thing I took the three different test and all three came out positive. That was a week ago. It is now Monday and I had a oppment at a clinic after school.

I was at my locker thinking. Then someone called my name. I turned around to see Marley.

"Hey Kitty." Marley said walking up to me.

"Hey." I said starting to put my things way.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Putting stuff in my locker. What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You busy after school?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am busy." I told her.

"Oh. I thought if you had no plans we glee girls could hang out. I have everyone one else coming to my place. If your plans change you can come to my place." She told me.

"Thanks. I will if anything changes." I said smiling.

"No problem." Then the bell rang. "Come on these get to glee." She said. We both walked to the glee room.

"Okay everyone. This week assignment is fun." Mr. Schuster said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fun. You could come out with a fun song. Come out with something you want to sing" He said. The rest of the went by fast. The bell ranged and got out of there quickly. I catch a bus to the clinic. I walked into the place and went up to the front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fun. You could come out with a fun song. Come out with some thing you want to sing" He said. The rest of the went by fast. The bell ranged and got out of there quickly. I catch a bus to the clinic. I walked into the place and went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The women at the front desk.

"I have an appointment." I said scared.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Kitty Wilde." I said.

"Oh the three o'clock appointment. Just take a seat and the doctor will be with you soon." The woman said.

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile. I sat down in the waiting room.

" . The doctor can see you now." A nurse said from a door. I followed her. She led me to a room. "The doctor will be with you soon." She left. I sat in the white room alone for about ten minutes. Then there was a knock and the doctor entered the room.

"Hi Kitty. My name is Doctor Smith. What may I help you with?" She asked sitting down at a small desk in the room.

"Well. I was wondering if I could have a pregnancy test." I said scared.

"First thing is first. How long have you not had your gift?" She asked.

"I should have started three days but I didn't." I told her.

"Okay. Then we can take a test and see what it says." She said.

"Okay." I said. I took the test and then I just had to wait now. I waited for the test to get done. I waited in the room by myself until the doctor came back with my test results. I looked at her. I was so scared. She take the seat at the desk and looked at me.

"Okay Kitty. The results are back." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"You are pregnant." She told me. I looked at her and broke down into tears.

"No. I can't be. I'm only a sophomore in high school." I said though my tears. The doctor got out over he chair and came over to me.

"Honey everything is going to be okay. So you are only sixteen years old." She asked me.

"Yes." I said still crying.

"Everything is going to be okay. You have chooses." She said.

"I know. But I will not do abtion." I told her.

"Okay. Is there any one we can call to get you?" Sh asked.

"No. No one knows I came." I told her. "Please. Just let me pay and leave." I got up and fixed myself.

"Okay." She said. I paid and then I left. I finally got home. I saw my parents car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay." She said. I paid and then I left. I finally got home. I saw my parents car.

That was two weeks ago. I still haven't told any one. I am scared. Also I didn't know what to do. I keep throwing up. I hate morn sickness. It is awful. I tell people it was something I eat. People can be so stupid.

It is Monday and I have been about two weeks pregnant. I was in history class. I was taking notes until I had run to the bathroom. I just made it. I lend to the toilet and throw up. I heard someone coming in.

"Hello. Are you okay?" The person said. Then person came into view. It was Tina. "Oh my gosh. Kitty are you okay?" She ran over to me.

"I'm fine. Just something I must have ate." I told her after I was done. I stood up and walked over to the sink. Tina helped me fix myself up.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Yeah." I said. Then we walked out of the bathroom. I walked back to class. The rest of the classes up to glee was boring and went by fast. When glee finally came I was happy. I feel save in there. I had a family. I know they should know. But I'm scared to tell them. I'm more scared to tell Jake mainly. I walked in and smiled to see who was in the room. There she was. The one that people will say that I am like. It is Quinn.

"Quinn. What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug.

"On break thought to stop by and see how things are going." She told me.

"That's cool." I said.

"Kitty, are you okay?" She asked waiting every last one of my moves.

"Yeah. Fine. Never better. Why do you ask?" I asked keeping an eye on her.

"You seem different. I don't know what. But there is something different about you." She said staring at me.

"There is nothing different about me. Same old Kitty." I said still walking.

"Stand still so I can get a good look at you." She asked. I stood still so she could get a look at me. I don't know what she is looking at. Lucky for me is that I am not showing yet.

"See nothing different." I told her.

"Whatever you say." She said. Then the rest of the glee came in.

"So guys you can see Quinn is here to visit." Mr. Schuster said.

"Yup." She said.

"So this week assignment is….."


	4. Chapter 4

"So this week assignment is secrets." said putting the word secrets on the white board.

"Secrets are secrets for a reason. We don't want any one to know." Jake said.

"I know. But if you guys have the trust in each other than this won't be a problem. Also whatever secret you want to tell will stay between us. No one else will know. You guys need to trust each other." said.

"I think it is amazing idea."Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn." said. Finn ran in the choir room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said catching his breath.

"It's okay Finn." He said.

"So what's going on? Quinn." He said walking over to give her a hug.

"Hey Finn." She said giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have a break so I thought come and see what is going on." She said smiling.

"That is cool. So what is the assignment for this week?" Finn asked us.

"Turn around and look at the board." I said pointing to the board.

"Oh. Secrets." He smiled. "I like it ."

"Thanks Finn. I told them that whatever secret they want to tell. It will stay between us." Mr. Schuster said.

"Sounds good. It is going to see how much they trust each other." Finn said smiling.

"So does any one have any thing?" He asked looking at us. "No one…" The next thing I know was I was running to the nearest bathroom. I was throwing up again. I heard someone coming in.

"Kitty, how far are you?" Some one asked. I know that voice. I looked up from the toilet. It was Quinn.

"I don't know what you mean. It.." I was saying.

"Be something I ate." Quinn finished my sentences. "Don't lie to. I used that a lot." She said. I looked at her. I just broke down crying.

"About two weeks." I said though my tears.

"Who knows?" She asked still holding me.

"No one. Until now. You know. But you have to promise not to tell any one." I said looking right into her eyes.

"Kitty…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kitty I promise I won't tell any one. But you will hurt people if you don't tell. Who is the father?" Quinn asked.

"Jake." I said starting to cry again.

"Okay. Please stop crying. You have to tell him at less." She said.

"I can't. I won't. Quinn you already promise you won't tell any one." I said.

"I know and I won't." She said.

"Hey you okay?" Marley come into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I am fine. It was just something I ate." I told her.

"Okay. Mr. Schuster and Finn wants you guys to come back." She said.

"We will be right there Marley. Go ahead of us." Quinn said.

"Okay." Marley said walking out of the bathroom.

"Just think about it. Trust me you will regret it if you don't." She said and walked out of the bathroom. I was standing there alone. I walked back to the glee room. I walked in and everyone stared at me. Quinn was talking to Finn.

"Kitty are you okay?" asked me.

"Fine thanks for asking." I said taking a seat in the back of the room. I just sat there watching the rest of the glee and going last in my thoughts. Do I try them? Can I trust them? I am so scared. Then the bell rang. I didn't hear it. Jake tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I said looking around.

"Bell rang. You okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." I told him.

"Is there any thing I can help you with?" Jake asked me.

"No." I said.

"You know that you can come to me for anything. I'm here for you." He said.

"I know. I have to go." I said running out of there. Quinn and Finn watched me. The rest of the day went by fast. Practice was cancelled. When I finally got home I saw both of my parents cars in the drive way. What are they doing home?


	6. Chapter 6

"I know. I have to go." I said running out of there. Quinn and Finn watched me. The rest of the day went by fast. Practice was cancelled. When I finally got home I saw both of my parents cars in the drive way. What are they doing home? I walked into my house and put my things where they belong.

"Kitty, honey can you come here please?" My mother yelled for me.

"Yes." I said walking into the living room.

"Can you explain this?" My dad asked throwing a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of us.

"What is it?" I asked. But I already know what it was.

"A medical bill." He said.

"Oh." I only could say.

"Oh. Is that all you can say for it? Where is there a medical bill coming here for you?" He asked getting angry.

"I am sorry." I said.

"For what? Why have you been going to the doctors honey? We are your parents we love and we are here for you. Just tell us." My mother said.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Your what now." My father said.

"Pregnant." I said again but scared.

"Are you kidding me? How could you be so stupid?" He said. My mother just sat there. "No daughter of my is going to be pregnant."

"I'm not getting a abortion." I said.

"Fine. If you won't get that. Then get your things and get out. I don't want you in this house. You are not my daughter." He yelled at me.

"Please. No. I need you guys. Mom help me." I said throw my tears. She just sat there not looking at me. I then went upstairs to my room. My father came up with boxes and bags.

"You have three hours to get out. After that I don't want to see you again." He said leaving. I started to pack all my main things. I grabbed all my pictures and memorial things. Then I quickly packed my clothes. After I packed everything. I took it all outside and stood there on the curb in front of my house with all my things. I can't believe they kicked me out. I pulled my phone out of my back and called the first name I could think of.

"Hello. Who is this?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello. Who is this?" The person asked on the other line.

"Quinn. I need help." I said trying not to cry.

"Kitty what's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But my parents just kicked me out. Can you come and get me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be there soon. Don't move." She said and then hanged up on me. I know she had my back and will help me. I sat on the curd. Then a truck comes pulling up. It was Sam. When he pulled up I saw Quinn's car.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Don't worry he promised he won't tell any one. I need this help moving your things. All of your things won't be able to fit in my small car." She said looking at me. Sam just start to put boxes into this truck.

"Thanks. And Sam thanks for doing this and keeping it a secret." I said them.

"No problem Kitty. Us glee kids have to stick together." He smiled at me. We packed everything into Sam's car. Then I got into Quinn's car and drove off. I just looked out the window. I didn't bother to ask why she was going to take me. Then we drove up to this nice, big house.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"Me." Quinn said getting out of the car. Sam was already putting my things into the house.

"Wait. You are going to let me stay with you. Really?" I said surprised.

"Of course. What you think I was just going to leave you at a shelter home or foster home? Please no. Kitty I understand what you are going through. I went through it too." She told me.

"Really. Your parents kicked you out too?" I asked.

"Yes, they did. But I didn't need them. I had one thing I did need and I had." She said.

"What was that?" I asked her. We walked into the house. Sam was brought in the last box. He took upstairs somewhere. I don't know where. I know Quinn will show me later.

"My true family. The glee club and everyone in it." She told me.

"I bet." I said. Than Sam came where we were talking.

"Done. Do you ladies need help with any thing else?" Sam asked us. I just shocked me no.

"No Sammy. Thanks again for doing this for me." Quinn said.

"No problem. Like I said us glee kids have to stick together." He said.

"Yeah we do. I will see you tomorrow." Quinn said.

"See you tomorrow. And Kitty when ever you are ready to talk about what just happen or whatever is going on in your life. I am here for you if you want to talk about it." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Sam. I will remember that. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay bye ladies." He said and he went home.

"Follow me. I'm going to show around the house." Quinn said. She showed me the house. It is beautiful. There is a movie room, an arcade room, a gym, and a swimming pool with a hot tub in the basement.

"Here is your room." Quinn said opening a door. The room was big and beautiful. It had a balcony.

"Thanks Quinn. This room is amazing." I said.

"No problem. We teen moms need to stick together." She smiled at me. "Make your self at home because Kitty this is your new home." She said.

"What about college for you?" I asked.

"I'm doing online classes. So don't worry about it." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again Quinn." I said.

"No problem. You can decorate this room however you want. Also when you start to show I will be sitting you down and we are having a talk about what you are going to do. " Quinn said.

"I understand." I said.

"Also the house rules are you make a mess clean it up. No boys in your room. If there is a boy in your room door stays open. If you are going to be out late let me know. If you have anything important putting it on the calender so I know and get you there. And the rest is comine sense. Do you understand?" Quinn asked looking at me from the door way.

"Yes do understand." I said.

"Okay then. I'm going to go make dinner. I bet you haven't eaten yet." Quinn said walking out.

"Okay." I yelled after her. The rest of the night went pretty well. Expect that I can't eat meat. I get sick from it. That is just great. I decorated my new room. Now I am heading to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay." I yelled after her. The rest of the night went pretty well. Expect that I can't eat meat. I get sick from it. That is just great. I decorated my new room. Now I am heading to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

My phone went off. I woke up. I looked around at first I forgot where I was then all the memories from last night came back to me. I just layed in my bed for a bit.

"Kitty are you up?" Quinn yelled up to me.

"Yes." I yelled back to her. I got out of bed and got dressed into my Cheerios uniform. Then I headed downstairs.

"You look good." Quinn said.

"Thanks. I want to wear it as long as I can until I can't." I said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Quin said. I had some breakfast and Quinn drove me to school.

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem. Come on we have to go to the office." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are living with me and I have to get your information changed." She said.

"We don't have to tell them much." I asked.

"Of course not. All I'm telling them is that you are living with me and I want to change your information to my place." Quinn said.

"Okay." I said. We walked into Sue's office.

"Sue." Quinn said.

"Quinn Farbay. What may I help you with?" Sue asked.

"I need to change Kitty's information." Quinn said.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Sue asked looking at me.

"Because she is living with me now." Quinn said.

"Why is she living with you now?" Sue asked still looking at me.

"Reasons." I finally said.

"Is everything okay at home?" Sue asked.

"If everything is okay at home then I won't here asking to change my information." I said.

"Kitty you can trust me. Tell me what is going on." Sue asked.

"Promise me you won't tell any one." I asked her.

"I promise." She said.

"I'm pregnant and my parents found out last night and kicked me out. That is why I'm living with Quinn." I said.

"Okay." Sue went to the filing cabinet. "Here. Fill out this and we will put you as her guardine from right now. But you also have to get parent guardine rights so you sign stuff for her." Sue said.

"Okay. I will." Quinn said filling out the paper work.

"And for you missy. What are you going to do about Cheerios?" Sue asked me.

"I don't know. I love it so much but I have to do what is best for my baby." I said.

"Okay then I will talk to the couch and you will stay on the team until you can't but after that you will be off the team and when the is born and you are ready to come back. You will be put back on the team." Sue said.

"Okay. I think that is fair." I said.

"Okay then. I will call up the coach now and tell her what is going on and to keep it a secret." Sue said. Sue was on the phone with the Cheerios coach and Quinn was filling out the last bit of paper work. Sue was just finishing her phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney.

* * *

"Okay then. I will call up the coach now and tell her what is going on and to keep it a secret." Sue said. Sue was on the phone with the Cheerios coach and Quinn was filling out the last bit of paper work. Sue was just finishing her phone call.

"Okay all done. Later today I will go talk to the Berrys' to see what I can do." Quinn said.

"Okay. The Cheerios coach knows and she understands and will keep it a secret until you are ready to come out." Sue said.

"Thank-you. Both of you." I said to them. Then the bell rang and I quickly went to my locker and then to my homeroom. Homeroom went by fast. I walked to the choir room. I sat there at the piano. How do I go through this. I'm just a teen. I have no job. I have no money. Should I up my kid up for adoption? Is that the right thing? Or should I keep my kid and be a single mother with no job? I know whatever happens I have Quinn to help me thought it. I know I have to tell him. But how do I tell him? I am so lost and confused.

"Kitty are you okay?" Tina asked from the door way.

"Yeah. I am fine." I said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you doing here alone?" She asked me.

"Just need time for myself to think." I said. She walked over to me.

"About?" She asked.

"Things." I said looking at the keys. I start to play a little melody.

"That's really pretty. I didn't know you knew how to play." Tina said.

"Yeah. I thought myself when I was little." I said.

"That's cool." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So you ready for this week assignment. Do you have anything to sing?" Tina asked.

"Yes. I do but I don't know how I am going to do this." I said.

"Really. What is it I might can help?" She asked me.

"You will have to wait and see." I said. "I am going to go and look a song. Talk to you later Tina."

"Okay. If you need any help I am here." Tina said.

"Thanks." I said walking out. I walked to the auditorium. I went to the piano in there and I started to play. I sang with it.

All he could think about was

I'm too young for this

Got my whole life ahead

Hell I'm just a kid myself

How 'm I gonna raise one

All he could see were his dreams

Goin' up in smoke

So much for ditchin' this town

And hangin' out on the coast

Oh well, those plans are long gone

And he said

"There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

Might as well kiss it all goodbye

There goes my life"

A couple years of up all night and

Few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made

Covers up the refrigerator

Oh yea, he loves that little girl

Mamma's waitin' to tuck her in

As she fumbles up those stairs

She smiles back at him

Draggin' that teddy bear, sleep tight

Blue eyes and bouncin' curls

He smiles

"There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you Daddy, good night

There goes my life"

She had that Honda loaded down

With Abercrombie clothes

And fifteen pairs of shoes

And his American Express

He checked the oil, slammed the hood

Said, "You're good to go"

She hugged 'em both

And headed off to the West Coast

And he cried

"There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you, Baby, goodbye"

There goes my life

There goes my life

Baby goodbye

Baby goodbye

There goes my life

When I got done I heard clapping. I turned around to see…..


	10. Chapter 10

When I got done I heard clapping. I turned around to see Noah Puckerman standing there with Finn.

"That was amazing Kitty." Finn said as they walked up to me. I just stood there saying nothing.

"What Kitty, Cat got your tongue?" Puck said laughing.

"What was that post to be a joke? Not a good one Puckerman." I finally said.

"Whatever. Why were you singing that song? You know that song is about be knocked up and not having a life." Puck said.

"Puck come on. She is allowed to sing whatever she want to with a reason." Finn said.

"No there was to must emotions. Kitty you are not….?" Puck was saying.

"Noah Puckerman leave her alone. It is none of your business." Quinn said walking in. She ignored me and Finn.

"Oh hello Quinn. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. But leave the girl alone now." She said.

"Or what? You won't hurt a guy in uniform would you." He said with a Puckerman smirk forming. He knew he had her. "Now Kitty are you or not." He turned to me.

"Kitty you don't have to answer him. It is none of his business." Quinn asked.

"Okay both of you shut up. Kitty is there something going on. Do you need any help?" Finn asked. I almost forgot he was even there.

"No. I am fine. I just want to be left alone." I said walking out of the auditorium. When I got into the hallway the bell rang for my next class. I walked to find Marley or Ryder. I just need someone I know I can trust. But instead I find the one person I really don't want to see. Jake Puckerman.

"Kitty. We need to talk." He said pulling me into an empty class room.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked me. Kitty this is the time to tell him. He is standing there. Just tell him.

"Jake….."


	11. Chapter 11

"Jake….. I am…" I just broke down and started to cry.

"Kitty you are what? Hey everything is okay. What's wrong?" He asked holding me.

"I'm pregnant with your kid." I blurt out to him. I felt better. I looked up at him. I was sitting on the floor looking at me.

"What?" He looked at me. "Is it true?" He asked me. I just nodded. "Kitty, Who knows?" He asked me.

"Quinn, Sue, and I think Finn and your brother but I am not a hundred percent sure." I looked at him. "Oh and Cheerios coach and my parents." I said.

"How did your parents handle it?" He asked me.

"Not good. They kicked me out. That is why Quinn is around a lot more. I'm living with her." I said.

"Really?" He said. He looked like he got his head wrapped around this.

"Yeah." I said.

"So how far are you?" He asked me.

"About two weeks. Not that far." I said.

"Okay. Do you want the glee kids to know?" He asked me.

"No not yet. I know we should tell them but I am not ready to tell anyone." I said.

"Okay. I understand. When ever you are ready to tell I will be there to help." He said. We stayed in the empty classroom for the rest of the block. We just talked. Then the bell rang to tell use the block was over. Jake got up and then helped me up.

"Kitty." Jake called me.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't think you have to go through this alone. I am here for you and I will help in any way. I want to be part of this. If you let me?" He said.

I looked at him. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Of course you can be a part of this. I don't want to go through this alone. I will let you know when I have an opponent and everything. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." He said smiling. He let me go and we walked me my next class. Everyone was staring at us. Stare all you want. I don't care. Marley and Ryder came up to us.

"Where have you two been? Finn had to cover for you two." Marley said.

"What do you mean Finn had to cover for us?" I asked.

"He told the science teacher that you were helping him with something for glee." Ryder said.

"Oh wow. We need to thank him for that." Jake said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"Where were you two?" Marley asked again.

"Talking." I told her.

"What couldn't talk to her in class?" Ryder asked.

"No it was something private. We just need to have time to talk without everyone else." Jake said.

"Hey I really have to go to history. If I don't get there before the bell will make me read the first page of whatever chapter we are on to the class." I said walking away.

"Kitty. Remember you are not alone." Jake yelled at me.

"Thanks Jake. See you guys later." I said running to class. I got into class with a minute to spare.

The rest of the day went by fast. When I have glee. I walked into the glee room early. Quinn, Finn, and Puck was already there.

"Kitty. You okay?" Quinn asked coming up to me.

"I'm fine. I told him." I said looking at Quinn.

"Really. How did he take it?" Quinn asked.

"I think I took it pretty well if you asked me." Jake said walking into the room.

"Please you were so shocked." I said.

"I was not." I said.

"Yes. You were. So Puck let me guess you know. So do you Finn?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"How long?" I asked.

"Just after I heard you sing." Finn said. Puck just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Can you guys keep it a secret until I am ready to tell people?" I asked them.

"Kitty. That will only hurt you and your friends." Finn said.

"Finn I don't care. I don't want to get hurt." I said.

"Jake how do you feel about this?" Puck asked him.

"I stand behind Kitty." Jake said. Then people started to come in. I took my seat in the back of the room. Jake came and sat by me. Everyone just looked at us before they took a seat.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Home Sweet Home by Carrie Underwood and Fifteen by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"I stand behind Kitty." Jake said. Then people started to come in. I took my seat in the back of the room. Jake came and sat by me. Everyone just looked at us before they took a seat.

"Okay guys. Lets get started. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Can I go first ." Rachel said walking in. Everyone from glee walking in after her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked.

"Quinn and Finn called and wanted a glee reunion." Brittany said.

"Yeah. We thought if we could come back why not have a glee reunion. Also I thought they could help us with this assignment. We did have a lot of secrets that tore us apart. If you don't remember." Finn said.

"Yeah that is so true." said. "Okay guys go take a seat." Everyone walked and sat down where it was opened.

"So who wants to go first?" Finn asked looking at me.

"Come on guys I know it is hard to open up but you guys have to trust each other." said.

" can I go up and show them how it is done?" Rachel asked.

"Go right ahead Rachel." Mr. Schuster said.

"Thank-you." Rachel said getting up and heading to the front of the room. She told the band the song.

"Okay so I rather tell you my secret now not after the song. So my secret is that I had a pregnant scare. " Rachel said looking at Santana who smiled and shocked her head. "But the song I am going to sing kind of go around it but don't. I will tell you more after the song." She pointed at the band. They started to play the song.

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say

"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out

count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know who you're gonna be

You're Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool

We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car

And you're feeling like flying

And your mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one

And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen and your first kiss

Makes your head spin 'round

But in your life you'll do things greater than

Dating the boy on the football team

I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted

Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind

And we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall

I've found time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

la la la la la

Your very first day

Take a deep breath girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Everyone clapped for her. Most of the time she stared at me.

"I know it doesn't totally go around my secret by I wanted to sing that song and I wanted and it kind of had the message I wanted to come across." Rachel said and took her seat.

"Rachel I think you just gave me an idea. When you sing and tell your secret. You have to tell us a message with it." Mr. Schuster said.

"I like that. Because of secret has a story and every story has a message." Finn said.

"Right Finn. Because I know how hard it is to find a song for some secrets so if you have a secret and tell it with a song and that song has a message that kind of goes with your secret you will be good." H e said smiling. "So who is next?" He looked at us.

" , can I go?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Even thought is not your assignment but I would love to hear from you guys again. Take the follow Quinn." Mr. Schuster said taking a seat.

"Okay I just have a message I want to share." She said. She told the band and waited to sing.

You know, I am a dreamer

When my heart is gold

I had to run away high

so I wouldn't come home low

Just when things went right

Doesn't mean they were always wrong

Just take this song

And you'll never feel left all alone

Take me to your heart

Feel me in your bones

Just one more night

And I'm coming off this long and winding road

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

Tonight , Tonight

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

You know that I seen

So many romantic dreams

Up in lights

Fallin' off the silver screen

My heart's like an open book

For the whole world to read

Sometimes nothing , that keeps me

Together at the seams

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

Tonight , Tonight

I'm on my way

To set me free

Home sweet home

Ooooo

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

Yeaa

I'm on my way

To set me free

Home sweet home

Everyone clapped for her.

"The message I want you guys to know that even if you hate is school and this town. It is home and this is your family. Trust them because at the end of the day that is what matters the most. I learned that the hard way and I wish I could learned that earlier." Quinn said.

"But that is the past and you know now. We are here for you now that is all that matters." Rachel said going up to her.

"Yeah. Your right. But I what you guys to know you are not alone. No matter what is going on the people in this room will take you for who you are no matter what." Quinn said last part looking straight at me.

"Okay guys. I think we had enough for today. But if we have someone else who want to sing." No one said any thing. "Okay guys. You can leave." He said. Everyone got up and left. I stayed back to talk to the who was left. Jake stayed with me. I got up and shut both looked at me.

"Okay. How did you know?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Stop acting like you guys don't know. Two song that decide what I am going through. Rachel's secret and Quinn your message. Which one of you told them?" I asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop acting like you guys don't know. Two song that decide what I am going through. Rachel's secret and Quinn your message. Which one of you told them?" I asked.

"Kitty. What are you talking about?" asked.

"They know what I am talking about. Don't you!" I said looking at them.

"Kitty. Yes we all know. How couldn't we. We all went thought it with Quinn we know the signs of it. But really Mr. Schuster you can see it." Santana said.

"I want to know how you know." I said.

"I told them." Finn said.

"What how did you know? I told you just today." I said.

"Remember when you are out of the room from glee practice and Quinn followed you." He said.

"Yeah. I told her to go after you. We know because Kitty you are a very health girl. You never missed one day of school and of sudden you get sick." Finn said. "I'm sorry. But we just want you know that you don't have to hide it."

"Also that you have a family here and we will help you." Rachel said.

"I don't need help. I am fine." I said.

"Kitty come on. They are only want to help." Jake said.

"Wow choose their side. Fine be with them. I will just do this alone. I can do it." I said walking out of the glee room. I went to my locker. I got my things. I was walking out of the school. But I heard my name being called.

"Kitty. Kitty. Kitty."

"What?" I yelled turning to see Ryder.

"Hey everything okay?" Ryder asked taken back.

"So for yelling at you. I just thought you were someone else." I said.

"It's cool. Where you going? Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I just need to get out of here. I have a lot of things going on." I said.

"Is there any thing I can help you with?" He asked.

"Yes. Cover for me. Say I went home sick." I said. I looked over his shoulder to see Santana and Quinn coming my way. "I have to go. I will talk to you later." Then I ran out of the building.

"Kitty. Kitty. Come back." Quinn was yelling at me.

"Kitty. Come on this is not going to help you with your problem."Santana yelled. I just kept on running. I didn't look back. I ran until I could run any longer. I ended at this spot I use to go with my mom and dad. They called it Kitty's Garden. I felt so safe there for some reason. The place was beautiful. There was rows and rows of different is a wishing well. Also a big clearing that looked over the city of Limo, Ohio. It walked to the clearing. The clearing was one of my favorite places.

(This might be the only time I will go in a different . I don't truly like writing in different P.O.V. But for this part I need to. It will make the story more interesting.)

Everyone P.O.V.

Quinn and Santana walked back to the glee room.

"So did anyone find her?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Santana said looking at Quinn.

"And?" Rachel said.

"She left school. I don't know where she went." Quinn said.

"She is not picking up her phone either." Jake said.

"Okay after school we go out and look for her." Finn said.

"Who us? It take us a long time." Kurt said.

"No all of us. The whole glee family. Mr. Schuster we need to call an emergency glee meeting after school." Finn said.

"Okay. I will be right back." Mr. Schuster said.

"Okay where are places she will be at?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn and Jake.

"Why are you at us? How would we know?" Jake said.

"You are the father of your guys unborn child and Quinn she lives with you." Rachel said.

"Well we don't." Quinn said.

"She keep herself closed." Jake said.

The next thing we heard was over the loud-speaker. "Glee members. We have an emergency glee meeting after school. Please came to the choir room right after school. Thank-you and have a great day." Then it went quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

The next thing we heard was over the loud-speaker. "Glee members. We have an emergency glee meeting after school. Please came to the choir room right after school. Thank-you and have a great day." Then it went quiet. We waited in the glee room until the last bell rang. That was when the rest of the glee family came in. told Sue, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Beiste to help.

"What is going on ?" Marley asked.

"It's Kitty. She is left school and we are worried. So we are going to go look for her to see if she is okay." Mr. Schuster said.

"Kitty is strong bitch. She can take care of herself. She is probably at home." Sugar said.

"No she is not at home. Trust me I would know." Quinn said.

"Why would you know that?" Tina asked.

"Because I just do." Quinn said.

"Any ways that is not the problem right now. The problem is that we don't know where Kitty is." Rachel said.

"Why not call her?" Brittany said.

"Tried. She didn't pick up." Jake said.

"But Kitty always picked up." Brittany looked sad. "Where is Kitty?" She asked.

"We don't know Brittany. That is what we are trying to figure out. So does any one know where she likes to hang out at?" Rachel looked at Brittany, Marley, Tina, Sugar, Unique, Rory, Jake, Ryder, Artie, Sam, Joe, and Blaine for help.

"No." Marley said.

"I do. She told me about it once in a while. Her parents took her to this garden. She called it Kitty's Garden. But I don't think that is the name. I don't know where it is. Sorry guys." Ryder said.

"It's okay Ryder. You just gave us a start." Finn said.

"I can try to call her. She might answer me." Ryder said.

"If she won't answer me. Then why would she answer you." Jake said.

"Jake, it is just an idea. You don't have to get all offences. He just want to see it would work." Marley said.

"Try it Ryder." Finn said.

"Okay." Ryder said pulling out his phone to call Kitty. The phone rang for a couple of minutes.

"What?" Kitty said from the other side.

"Where are you?" Ryder asked.

"My garden. Tell Jake to stop calling me. I'm fine. I just need so time alone." Kitty said.

"Kitty. What's wrong? Everyone is worried about you. Why did you left school?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot of things on my plate that I need to take care of." Kitty said.

"Come back to school. We have an emergency glee meeting after school. Please come back." Ryder said.

"No. I have to go. Bye Ryder." Kitty said.

"Kitty." Ryder said but it was too late she hanged up on him.

"So where is she?" Rachel asked.

"Her garden. She wants me to tell you guys that she id fine. Also Jake she wants you to stop calling her." Ryder said.

"Everyone follow me. I know how we can find her." Sue said.

"How Sue?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"You will see William." Sue said as we walked into her office. She sat at her desk and was typing at her computer. "Lynn, you and Kitty has the same phone right?" Sue asked Ryder.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Let me see you phone." Sue asked.

"Okay. Here you go." Ryder said giving her his phone. She then pulled out a phone cord. And plugged it into her computer.

"Sue how does this help find her?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Well William. I have a program that will tell us where she is. I just need to use Lynn's phone here to use the call he made her and then press find. It will track her phone if it is on. It should be on. We have it." Sue said. She pulled out a pen and paper to write done the address. She then gave it to Quinn.

"Where is this?" Quinn said looking at the piece of paper.

"I don't know but what I do know is that is where she is." Sue said.

"Okay. So are we going?" Jake asked.

"No. Just me and Puck are going." Quinn said.

"But I thought you wanted our help." Tina said.

"We did. We need your guys help to find her. But now we know where she is I think it is better for just me and Puck go and talk to her." Quinn said.

"I agree. Guys Kitty is going through a rough thing and only me and Quinn can help her right now. So please understand." Puck said.

"Noah and Quinn is right. It should just be those two. It would be easier. We don't need her to get any more mad at us." Rachel said. Everyone except Jake agreed.

"No. That is not fair. She is…."


	15. Chapter 15

Papa Don't Preach by Madonna

* * *

"No. That is not fair. She is carrying my unborn child. I should be allowed to come." Jake said getting angry.

"Jake." Quinn yelled.

"What?" He said looking at everyone. The people didn't know had their mouths dropped.

"She carrying your what?" Marley said shocked.

"We will explain later. Jake words of wisdom is that you might want to get ready for her kicking your ass," Quinn said.

"She is right. Kitty is going to be pissed at you." Puck said.

"Come on Puck. We need to leave now to get to her before she heads somewhere else." Quinn said walking out of the office with Puck.

*End of Everyone P.O.V.*

I was laying there on the glass looking at the city. Then I heard a twig break I turned around to see Quinn and Puck.

"There you are." Puck said.

"Here I am. How did you find me?" I asked them as the sat down by me.

"Sue tracked you." Puck said.

"Not surprised. What do you?" I asked them.

"We want to talk. We understand what you are going through. I went through it and Puck went through it with me." Quinn said.

"Yeah. We want to help you. To let you know that you are not alone." Puck said.

"I know I am not alone. I was just mad. I am sorry for running out like that. I just need alone time." I said.

"I understand. But Kitty I want you to know is that you are not alone. I am here for you. So is Puck and the glee club." Quinn said.

"I know. But the glee club don't even know." I said looking at my feet.

"Well they do now." Puck try to say quietly but I still heard him.

"What do you mean they do now?" I asked looking at him.

"Uhmmmm….." He looked at Quinn for help.

"Don't look at me for help." Quinn said.

"Puck! What did you mean about that?" I asked again.

"Well…. My brother kind of let it slipped that you are pregnant." Puck said.

"He what?" I yelled.

"Kitty calm down." Quinn said touching my shoulder.

"I can't. That jackass. He told me when I am ready to tell then we can do it. How could he?" I said.

"He was mad that we won't let him come with us and he wasn't thinking. It just came out." Puck said.

I got up and started to pace. "Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" Puck asked.

"To school. If that is here Jake is." I said.

"Yeah. I bet that is where he is." Quinn said. We walked to the car and headed back to school. We got to school. I walked right to the glee room.

"How could you?" I yelled at Jake when I walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jake said.

"Sorry. You are sorry. No. No matter what you were post to keep it quiet. You promised me. I don't care if it slipped out. You know what you were saying. You just didn't care. But you are not the one who is this going to effort the most. I know I could trust these guys but I want to do it my way and on my time after I figure a few things out. Now I don't know if I can trust you. Just do me a favor and leave me alone." I said walking to the band and telling them a song. " , can I sing for this week?"

"Go right ahead." Mr. Schuster said.

"Thanks. This was the song I was going to sing and tell you guys. Hit it." I said to the band.

Papa, I know you're going to be upset

'Cause I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help, Daddy, please be strong

I may be young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe

Please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby

Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm

He says that he's going to marry me

We can raise a little family

Maybe, we'll be all right

It's a sacrifice

But my friends keep telling me to give it up

Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up

What I need right now is some good advice

Please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby

Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh oh

Daddy, Daddy, if you could only see

Just how good he's been treating me

You'd give us your blessing right now

'Cause we are in love, we are in love

(In love so)

So please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby

Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh ah

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

(Papa don't preach)

Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh

(Papa don't preach)

Don't you stop loving me, Daddy

(Papa don't preach)

I know, I'm keeping my baby

(Papa don't preach)

Everyone clapped for me.


End file.
